


Shades of Gray

by esteefee



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 08:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/pseuds/esteefee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is it too late to ask for McShep in the three sentence fic meme? Perhaps with the prompt "Reunion". IF IT'S TOO LATE THAT IS MORE THAN OKAY.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shades of Gray

**Author's Note:**

  * For [popkin16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/popkin16/gifts).



“Wow, you look…” Rodney clamped his mouth shut.

“Older. Right? Or maybe you were going to say I look like shit.” Sheppard rubbed his hand through his salt-and-pepper hair and cracked a grin.

“No, no. No, I wasn’t -” Because that really _wasn’t_ what Rodney was going to say, although Sheppard’s smile was twisting into a familiar smirk. So familiar it made Rodney’s heart ache a little. “You look good,” he finished lamely.

“So do you,” Sheppard said simply. “Still have some hair.” He suddenly reached out and ruffled it, a fond gesture that almost stopped Rodney’s heart.

How was that possible, anyway?  Years now since he’d moved on to Area 51 and John to his new posting, and this ridiculous man could still make Rodney feel as inarticulate as a low-browed, lower-order primate.

Rodney lifted his chin. “I didn’t expect you to come, to be honest. Sam said you were having too much fun teaching young idiots to fly F-310s at the Alpha Site.”

“Are you kidding?  They told me Atlantis was opening the Gate for the reunion. Teyla, Kanaan, Torren John, Ronon and Saleen, heck, everybody’s coming.” Sheppard palmed the back of his neck, awkward as ever. “And, you know, I figured you’d show up, too.”

“Oh. Oh, well, yes. Yes, I was hoping. Yes.” Rodney bit his lower lip. “I still have them, you know. I brought them.”

Sheppard’s forehead crinkled along familiar lines. Rodney smiled at the sight.

“The RC cars. Maybe we can get one last race in.”

John grinned, a real smile, the first Rodney had seen since they’d gotten the news about him rotating out.

“That sounds about perfect.”

As they headed over to the buffet table, John’s hand came to rest on Rodney’s back.

It felt like home.

 

_End._

Now with [sweet coda by ellena03](http://archiveofourown.org/comments/2642758)!


End file.
